


"Fuse"

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Fallout 4, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il generatore casuale ha pescato la parola "fuse" (fusibile) e quindi visto che ho appena iniziato con Fallout 4... ecco cosa è successo.<br/>---<br/>La radio è ancora accesa - trasmette qualcosa dalla stazione di Diamond City a sprazzi tra scariche e perdite di segnale sempre più frequenti.<br/>A Sherlock non sembra importare. Chino sul suo tavolo da lavoro proprio sotto la lampadina nuda che sfarfalla e si spegne e riaccende seguendo la danza violenta dei fulmini, canticchia tra sé e sé riempiendo i momenti di silenzio della radio, tutto assorto nel suo lavoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fuse"

 

"Fuse"

 

Fuori dal rifugio la pioggia radioattiva ricopre ogni cosa - alberi caduti e case in rovina, la stazione della power armor e la piantagione. Si impara anche a convivere con l'idea costante della radiazione, a temere l'acqua e a guardare con aria critica un frutto chiedendosi quanto sarà il danno unito al nutrimento.

La radio è ancora accesa - trasmette qualcosa dalla stazione di Diamond City a sprazzi tra scariche e perdite di segnale sempre più frequenti. 

A Sherlock non sembra importare. Chino sul suo tavolo da lavoro proprio sotto la lampadina nuda che sfarfalla e si spegne e riaccende seguendo la danza violenta dei fulmini, canticchia tra sé e sé riempiendo i momenti di silenzio della radio, tutto assorto nel suo lavoro.  

Non sarebbe la prima volta che insiste a lavorare finché il generatore non soccombe a sua volta alla tempesta, e John non intende interromperlo. Si limita a guardarlo con indulgenza, steso sul letto incastrato nell'angolo della parete, al riparo dal baluginare sinistro della finestra. 

"Sei sempre lo stesso," mormora, più a se stesso che a Sherlock, che comunque coglie il tono ad un tempo meravigliato e ammirato con cui John pronuncia le parole. Sherlock non si volta, ma dal modo in cui inclina la testa e si ferma ad ascoltare John intuisce il mezzo sorriso sghembo che senza dubbio gli riscalda il viso.

"Se duecento anni trascorsi come un surgelato non sono riusciti a cambiarti, non so cosa potrà mai farlo," prosegue John. C'è qualcosa di malinconico nelle sue parole, qualcosa di amaro che convince Sherlock a lasciar perdere la sua manciata di fusibili e a voltarsi, coprire in tre lunghi passi la distanza tra il tavolo da lavoro e il letto e sedersi sul bordo, intrecciando subito le dita con quelle di John.

"Non ho paura," continua John, a proposito di nulla, e Sherlock annuisce lentamente, osservandolo da sotto le ciglia con aria indagatrice, per niente convinto.

"Non per te," conviene Sherlock, "forse per me, e anche se la tua preoccupazione nei miei confronti è commovente, è comunque malriposta. Ma non soltanto per me."

Già, non è veramente paura, nè per se stesso nè per Sherlock, nonostante l'aria poco ospitale del mondo che, sconosciuto, selvaggio e alieno, incombe immenso fuori dalla finestra. 

Ma tutto è cambiato quando nessuno dei due poteva registrare il cambiamento, tutto è cambiato in maniere che neanche la mente superiore di Sherlock avrebbe mai potuto ipotizzare, la sconvolgente distopia immaginata dalla mente di uno scienziato pazzo, e il risultato è una vertigine che John non può scuotere e che non deriva dalle radiazioni. 

È la sensazione raggelante di essere fuori posto, lontano dal proprio mondo e dal proprio tempo, in un ambiente al quale si è adattato a velocità record senza lasciare invece all'anima il tempo di restare al passo. 

Il corpo è qui, pronto alla guerra, la mente è ancora in un passato che ormai sta virando in seppia, molto più lontano di quanto i ricordi suggerirebbero. 

"La troveremo," promette Sherlock, sporgendosi per baciargli la fronte nel momento in cui, con un rimbombo cavernoso, il generatore si arrende alle ingiurie della tempesta. 

È troppo buio per lavorare, adesso, nonostante la luce plumbea, livida e malata che proviene dall'esterno, e troppo buio per pensare e parlare. John si limita a tirarsi Sherlock addosso, incredibilmente vicini sul letto troppo stretto, offrendogli la bocca da baciare nel tentativo di smettere di pensare. 

Sherlock gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia lentamente, con tutta la calma che non si è potuto permettere in tempi apparentemente molto più semplici e felici, e per qualche momento il diversivo perfetto funziona a meraviglia.

Fuori, intanto, la tempesta si dissolve.

__


End file.
